This invention relates to electrical circuit connections.
Through the techniques of microelectronics, the components of electronic circuits have been considerably reduced in size in recent years. These size reductions have placed corresponding reduction requirements on the techniques which are utilized to interconnect small electronic components, since a useful interconnect must occupy a minimum of space within an electronic device, yet must be adaptable to a mass production technique and remain highly reliable in operation. Thus, a need has developed in the art for an electrical circuit connecting technique which is reliable, compact, and adaptable to use on a very small scale. Additionally, it would be advantageous to provide an interconnect which will permit the subsequent removal and replacement of a single faulty component without the necessity of replacing an entire unit.